Love is a Fixer-Upper
by MortalShadowHunters17
Summary: Clary has a younger sister named Arianna. They're the same age, go to the same school, but are completely different. Clary is the popular sister, while Arianna is the one nobody likes, that is until a certain black haired, blue-eyed boy takes an interest in her. When? Where? Why? How? are the questions. Summery sucks, but the story will be much better. Rated T for now, will go up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments, just the character I make up and the plot.

**Chapter 1**

Clink! Clank! The familiar sounds of washing the dishes. This is what I did after every single meal, every single day. The rest of my family: mom, dad, and my older sister, Clary, would leave the table and go about their regular routines. Clary would go to her room, and no doubt talk on her cell phone all night to her best friend Isabelle. Mom would paint in her studio until it was time for bed, and dad would sit on the living room couch and watch some random show on t.v. I'm _always _the one who got stuck doing the chores in the house.

Let me tell you a little about myself and my family. My name is Arianna, the youngest of the Morgenstern family. I have an older sister named Clarissa, but people call her Clary. Now, Clary was one of the popular kids in our school, Alicante High. Clary and Isabelle were the two people everyone talked about, including their boyfriends and friends, Simon, Jace, Alec, Jordan, Sebastian, Magnus, and Maia. They were the 'it' group. With me, well, not so much. You see, my life is completely different from Clary's. At school, nobody talks to me, literally. Every year at the beginning of the year, everyone tells the new kids to not even look or go near me. That's how low on the chain I am.

I don't have any friends. Everybody knows I'm sisters with Clary, but they all think she's the most talented, well-mannered, selfless, prettiest, honest, and most loyal. I mean, sure I didn't inherit my mother's painting skills, but I did inherit my father's love of music. I can play the piano, guitar, flute, and recorder fluently. My favorite instrument is the piano, though. I can play it all day if I could. One time, I tried performing a little concert in front of my parents, but they left during the middle of a song. I didn't even realize it until I was finished. I was snapped out of my thought with the sound of a broken plate near my head, sending shards of glass all over me.

"You worthless, child. Why do you take forever at everything? If Clarissa was doing the dishes, not that she ever would, she would be done by now. And look what you made me do, you broke a plate. Clean it up, bitch," my mother yelled. I quickly glanced over at her. "Y-yes, mother," I said. Her nostrils flared up. She stomped over to me and grabbed me by the hair. "Don't you even dare call me that. I am not _your_ mother. You are _not _my child. We never wanted you in the first place. You are a mistake," she hissed. Tears were threatening to fall down my face, but I tried to hold them in place until I was alone. My mom took a knife from the counter and slashed the inside of my lower arm before releasing my hair, throwing me to the ground.

She stomped away in anger. I cleaned a little of my blood from my arm before finishing the dishes, and closing the dishwasher. Quickly and quietly, I bid my parents goodnight, them not saying it back, and went to my room, closing the door behind me. Looking at it, my room wasn't much. It only contained a small, twin-sized bed in the corner, a side table next to it, and a dresser. I did have my own bathroom, partly because my parents didn't want Clary to share with me. I looked down my arm, and noticed that blood was still flowing down. I sighed.

I went to my bathroom, and went to the sink. Turning it on, I lowered my arm to the water, letting it wash away the blood. Once it was clean, I turned the water off and patted my arm dry, pressing the towel on my arm to stop the bleeding. It only took a couple of minutes for it to stop, and once it did, I put away the towel and got ready for bed. I was not looking forward to school tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, I got out of bed and dressed for the day. Today, I picked out some dark skinny jeans, a green tank-top, and a black long-sleeved jacket with matching green flats. I did my hair in a long, thick, french braid, and put on some natural-looking makeup. I got my books and backpack, and headed downstairs to wait for Clary. Yes, Clary and I rode to school together, but never had she said a word to me. Thank the Lord that we lived at least ten minutes from school because it was already 7:40, and school starts at 8:00. Just as I was about to go to the car, I heard the sound of high-heels coming down the stairs.

There she was, the school queen herself. Clary was dressed in nice, dark, slim-fitting pants, a shimmering gray short-sleeved shirt with black, high-heeled, ankle length, boots (imagine her outfit during the garden scene with Jace in the movie). Her hair was down with her natural, red curls, and she had on a ton of eye makeup. "Alright, let's get this over with. I don't want to be seen with you when we get to school, so I'm dropping you off a block away, okay?" she said, while grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl and her keys. I rolled my eyes, but nodded my head. "I know. We do this every day. You don't have to repeat it," I said. she glared at me. "Well, I just want to make sure it gets through that thick head of yours. And who said you could talk to me?," she said. She took a bit of her apple before grabbing her purse and backpack and headed out the door of our house. Our parents were already at work.

We walked to the parking lot in silence and got in the car. When the car was on, Clary turned her music up full blast, just so she didn't have to talk to me. Once we arrived at the gas station she always dropped me off, I took off my seatbelt and got out of the car. As soon as I shut the door, Clary took off, her tires screeching in the process. By the time I arrived at school, it was 7:55, which means I had five minutes to get to homeroom. I speed walked through the front doors, and slowed down once I was inside. The bell hasn't even rung yet, so I still had time to go to my locker and get my books for the first couple of classes.

As usual, I paid no attention to anybody as they did the same to me. I walked to my locker in peace and quiet, which I didn't really mind. I quickly grabbed my books, and as soon as I closed my locker, the bell rang. We had about five minutes to get to our homerooms before the second bell rang. My homeroom was 201, luckily I didn't have to go that far. Once I was in homeroom, I went to my desk and took out my schedule for the day. The only bad thing about homeroom is that the popular kids were in it. They all sat in the back as usual. From left to right, it goes like this: Magnus, Simon, Isabelle, Clary, Jace, Alec, Sebastian, Jordan, and Maia. Out of all of them, Clary and Jace were the biggest and most popular couple in the entire school, followed by Isabelle and Simon.

Ignoring the constant chatter and laughter, I looked at my schedule until the bell rang. Our homeroom teahcer, Mr. Hodge, shushed everyone so they can listen to morning announcements. _"Good morning, students. I hope everyone had a great summer, and is ready to start fresh. Now, for those who want to sign up for school clubs, there will be a meeting in the cafeteria after school tomorrow. There will be speeches from the club presidents and sign up sheets. And for those who want to try out for fall sports, please speak to Coach Lightwood before the end of the month. Lastly, for those who want to audition for the fall musical, auditions will be held next Wednesday-Thursday after school on our new stage, and I am pleased to announce that our fall musical will be…The Phantom of the Opera. It's going to be a fantastic production, what with our new performing arts center. Thank you students, and have a wonderful day!" _

Our principle, Mr. Hernondale, ended announcements with the pledge of allegiance. "Alright, kids, I want to end homeroom on a happy note. Today's lunch is hamburger pizza, my favorite," Mr. Hodge said, making us laugh. The final bell rang, meaning homeroom was over, and everyone was getting up and heading to first period. While I was standing up to leave, someone "accidentally" bumped into me, causing me to fall flat on my back and my papers flying everywhere. Everyone started laughing and pointing at me. I slowly propped myself up on my elbows and looked up. Jace, Clary's boyfriend and the school bully, was standing right there not even looking at me.

"Oops, must have bumped into the desk, my bad," he said to his friends. They all chuckled and left the room, leaving me on the floor. I went on my fours and picked up all of my papers that flew out. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't help it this time. The tears started flowing down my cheeks. I thought to myself. _Why? Why me? What did I ever do wrong?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my very first Mortal Instruments fanfic. Question of the day, since this is a romance fanfic, who do you think Arianna will fall in love with? Let me know what you guys think, and review! I may just message you back with some hints ;)! I will be posting hopefully every other day, since I have great ideas for this story. I know I'm usually terrible about updating, but not about this one. I'm sure! Anyways, please review and constrictive criticism is HIGHLY recommended. Love ya, and goodnight!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments

**Chapter 2**

The first week of school went by in a blur. Nothing fascinating really happened. But, today starts the audition for the fall musical. I'm super excited! _The Phantom of the Opera_ is my all time favorite musical, and I've always wanted to play Christine. I used to sing in my room all the time (and in the shower, don't judge). I stopped singing when both my parents and sister came into my room and told me to shut the fuck up. They said I wasn't allowed to sing anymore, and I didn't deserve to feel happy because that's what singing does.

So, hopefully with this musical, nothing can stand in my way. Right now, I was in my last class of the day, Government. I hated government. It's so confusing, and I know it's important to know America's government, but I'm not going to be a politician. Anyway, I was snapped out of my daydream when Mrs. Penhallow slapped her ruler on her desk. "Miss. Morgenstern, can you please stop dilly-dallying around and answer the question?" she said, her voice sounding rough. I felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry Mrs. Penhallow. What was the question?"

Mrs. Penhallow sighed. "What are the three main branches of the American government?" Oh, I knew this one. Thank the lord! "Oh, yes. Um, there's the legislative branch, the executive branch, and the judicial branch," I answered. Mrs. Penhallow nodded. "Good, at least you knew the answer. I'll let it slide this time." I let out a relieved sigh. Mrs. Penhallow turned back to the chalkboard and continued writing notes. After ten minutes, the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Everybody quickly packed their bags, and left the classroom. I was the last one in the room, except for Mrs. Penhallow. I took my time putting my things away, knowing that auditions weren't until 3:30 and it's only 3:00.

"Need any help with that?" a voice asked from behind me. I froze. _Where they asking me? No, maybe I'm just imagining it. _"Um, hello?" the voice spoke again. _Okay, now I'm definitely not imagining it. _I slowly turned around in my desk and looked up to see the most beautiful blue eyes anyone could ever imagine. I was insanely shocked. No one, except for teachers, has ever said a word to me, let alone Alec Lightwood. I looked over at the clock, quickly, then back to him. "Uh, n-no thank you. I can do this myself," I said, hoping that would make him leave. I was told not to speak to anyone. I didn't want to get in trouble, and I couldn't be seen with anybody. I turned away from him and continued with my stuff. As soon as I was done, I stood up, only to be blocked by Alec.

I jumped, making me take a couple steps back. "Are you going to auditions today?" Alec asked, out of the blue. I quickly looked down at the floor, not wanting to stare too long. "Y-yes, I am. But, I won't go if you don't want me to," I said. "Why would I not want you to be there?" he asked. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling trapped. "Because, I'm not supposed to be seen or talk to my sister's friends…or anybody for that matter," I said quietly. Suddenly, I felt a finger under my chin. Alec lifted my head up, making me look into his sea blue eyes. "Well, I don't really care what they say. I'm going to auditions too, want to walk with me there?" he asked. On the inside, I was flipping out. Here's a secret…. I have the biggest crush on Alec.

I still can't believe that he's talking to me. I was hesitant before answering. "Y-yea, sure. That'll be nice," I said. Alec smiled. "Great! I have to stop by my locker first, but meet me outside of the cafeteria." I nodded. He picked up his stuff, and left the room, leaving me speechless.

* * *

After I stopped by my locker, I headed towards the cafeteria. Alec was there, leaning against one of the walls, his arms crossed over his chest. I walked around the corner, and Alec looked up when he heard my footsteps. He smiled again. _What's with all the smiling? It's nice, but…no one's ever smiled at me before. _I had to smile back. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a lovely smile?" he asked, randomly. I stopped in my tracks. "No, not really," I answered truthfully. Alec raised an eyebrow. "Really? Not even your parents?" he said. I shook my head. "My parents and I don't really get along very well." His smile faltered a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry." I shrugged my shoulders. "It's alright," I said. Silence passed between us. Alec looked down at his watch, then back up to me. "Well, it's 3:15. Do you want to head down?" he asked. I nodded. "Sure."

Alec lifted himself off the wall and lead the way. I quickly went to walk by his side. Silence passed between us, again, until I spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, but is there a reason why you're interacting with me?" I hope I didn't sound mean. Alec chanced a glance over my direction. "Well, I've noticed that we have a lot of classes together, and I wanted to get to know you. You seem like an interesting person," he said. I looked away, not wanting him to see me blush. "I'm not that interesting," I said quietly, hoping he didn't hear me. "Oh, don't be so modest. We can play twenty questions. I'll go first. What's your favorite color?" he said. I giggled. "Mmm, forestry green."

"Cool, mines red," he said. I looked over at him. "So, we're Thor and Loki now?" I asked jokingly. He looked over, eyes wide. "You like Marvel movies too?" he said. I nodded. "Yes, what's your favorite movie?" He thought about it. "Does it have to be Marvel?" I shook my head. "Okay then, my favorite movie are the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. I just love all of the sword fighting and action, plus pirates are awesome," he answered. I smiled. "Those are my second favorite movies," I said. "What's your first?" he asked. _Hmm, maybe I'll answer this one with a favorite quote of mine, maybe he'll get it. _"Happiness can be found even in the darkest of time, if only one remembers to turn on the light." As I was saying the quote, his eyes lit up.

"Harry Potter? Your a Harry Potter fan?" he said. "Are you kidding? Fan doesn't even begin to describe my love for the books and movies. I'm a Potterhead," I said. Alec put his hand on his chest. "Me too! I've read those books at least ten times, and seen the movies over a billion times." _Okay, now my crush for him just got bigger. _Before we knew it, we arrived at the new performing arts center where the auditions are being held. I looked over, and a lot of people were already here. I see some stretching near a corner of the stage, others practicing their facial expressions, and others doing singing exercises. The performing arts teacher, Mrs. Hernondale, clapped her hands twice, signaling for us to be quiet.

"Alright, children. Today we will be starting with the dancing. I will show you steps from the musical, and you must repeat them. If they are accurate, or close enough, then you will be headed off to the acting part. If not, then, it will be harder for you to land a role. Now, let's begin. We'll go in groups of four. I've already picked them out, so stand near your group once you've been called." Alec and I quickly walked onto the stage and lined up with everyone else. Mrs. Hernondale took out a clipboard and began reading off names. "Magnus Bane, Sebastian Penhallow, Isabelle Lightwood, and Kaelie Whiteswood, stand over there please."

"Clary Morgenstern, Arianna Morgenstern, Jace Hernondale, and Alec Lightwood, please stand in the middle." _What? Clary is auditioning? But, she can't even sing, let alone act! And why did I have to be in a group with her and her pathetic, bullying boyfriend? _I stood by next to Jace and Alec, not looking anywhere near them. The rest of the names were being called. Once Mrs. Hernondale was finished, she asked one group to be center stage, while the rest of us stand by upstage. As soon as the first group began dancing, a voice interrupted my thoughts. "Arianna? You're auditioning for the musical? Ha, that's hilarious! What makes you think you have a chance at landing a role?" Clary said, venomously. I shrunk back. Being and talking to Clary always made me feel shy.

"I-I-I love _Phantom of the Opera_," I answered quietly. Clary and Jace laughed. "You don't stand a chance! And don't you even think about getting the role of Christine! She's my character!" Clary said. "Yea, and I'll land the role of Raul, the man who's in love with Christine," Jace said, smirking at Clary. I looked over and saw Alec rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but smile at that. "Okay, good. Thank you group one. Group two, you're on," Mrs. Hernondale said. Oh, man, that's us. I took a deep breath before following the others downstage. Before the music started, Alec leaned near me. "Don't worry, you'll do great," he whispered. I smiled. "Thanks, break a leg," I whispered back. "You too," he said.

The music started and Mrs. Hernondale showed us the first few steps. It was a slow song at first, using a lot of arm movement. That was the easy part. The second part got a little tricky. It was a pretty fast beat song, requiring both arms and legs. By the end of the dance, I think I got it down. The music stopped and Mrs. Hernondale looked pleased. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful. That was the best I've seen today, especially you Arianna. I can see you really get into it." My eyes widened. "Really? Thank you, Mrs. Hernondale." She nodded. "And Alec, why I can see you becoming the part of the phantom. You have that style in you," she continued. Alec was breathless by the end of the dance. "Thank you, Mrs. Hernondale." She smiled. "Alright, time for group three, then it's on with the acting section." Alec and I smiled at each other and headed upstage with the first group.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What about us Mrs. Hernondale?" I heard Clary say. Oh, great! Here we go! "Pardon me?" Mrs. Hernondale said. "What about us? Did we do well? I believe that I did 100x better than Arianna, and I gave it my all," Clary said. "I'm sorry, but considered from what I saw…you might need a _little _more work Miss. Morgenstern," Mrs. Hernondale said. I tried to stifle my laugh. Clary turned around and stomped away, Jace following behind her. "Hey, you did great. I tried to get a glimpse at the others, see if I was doing it right," Alec said next to me. "Thanks, you did great too. Were you hoping to get the part of the phantom?" I asked.

Alec nodded. "Yea, he's my favorite character. Plus, I've always wanted to play the villain, although, I don't really consider the phantom a villain." I picked up my water bottle and took a swig of it. "Yea, me either." The rest of the auditions went really well, I thought. The acting part was the most fun out of all of them. We got to pick a scene from what ever movie and act it out. I picked the part where Neville Longbottom gives his speech in the Deathly Hallows Part 2, you know when Voldemort declares that 'Harry is dead'. Alec did a scene from The Avengers movie. It was when Loki is in Germany and he makes everybody kneel. I loved that part.

Before auditions was over, Mrs. Hernondale called everyone downstage and line up. "Alright, children. If I call your name, that means that you will come tomorrow. If I don't call your name, then you can go home tomorrow." She cleared her throat before announcing the names. "Sebastian Penhallow, Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland, Arianna Morgenstern, Aline Penhallow, Jordan Kyle, Clary Morgenstern, Maia Roberts, Emma Carstairs, Julian Blackthorn, and Kaelie Whiteswood. Now, if I called your name please report here tomorrow at 3:30 sharp. We have a lot to go over. Thank you to those who came and gave it their best. You are now excused." The names who were called all cheered and gave each other high fives. Before I knew what was happening, Alec pulled me aside and hugged me. I froze. Nobody has ever hugged me before. I didn't know what to do.

Alec pulled apart, but kept his hands on my shoulders. "We did it! I think we got the roles." I smiled. "Now, we don't know if we did. She didn't say anything about getting roles," I said. "Yea, but we're pretty damn close. I'll see you again tomorrow?" he asked. I nodded. "Great, bye Ari," he said, picking up his stuff and walking out. _Ari, he gave me a nickname._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey! I hoped you enjoyed chapter two of Love is a Fixer-Upper! Question of the day, what is your all time favorite musical? Personally, I'm a Wicked kind of person. No pun intended. Anyway, answer the question in the reviews, and while your at it, you can also review the chapter. Constructive criticism or praise is HIGHLY recommended. Thank you, my lovely readers! Goodbye and good day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Same as the last

**Chapter 3**

I woke up this morning, oddly enough, feeling _alive. _I sprung up out of bed and changed for the day. I actually did my hair, put on makeup, added some earrings, and never took off the necklace that I've had ever since I could remember. Today was a new day, and nothing could ruin that, not even my lovely older sister, note the sarcasm. I headed downstairs to find, thankfully, my parents gone. I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and started eating it until Clary came down. "I know what you're doing," a voice said from a distance. Clary. I turned around, apple in hand. "What? Eating an apple? Yea, like, that's hard to figure out," I said.

"Excuse me? You think you have the nerve to back talk me, but you will never join me or my friends," she said. I raised my eyebrows, something my dear old sister can't even do. "What are you talking about? Why would I join your friend group?" Looks like Clary was a bit fogging in the head this morning. "Oh, don't think I didn't see you and Alec walking down the halls to auditions and having a _friendly_ conversation. I told you that you can't talk to anybody at that school. It would ruin my reputation, and Alec of all people." I stood straight up. "Okay, first of all, he talked to me first. Second of all, I was quit surprised by it, and third of all, I didn't want to be rude. He was going to auditions anyway, so he asked me if I wanted to go with him, and I said yes," I said.

Clary crossed her arms and glared. "Fine, but just because you're 'talking' to Alec doesn't mean you can join us for lunch or whatever. If he asks you to eat with us or hang out in the courtyard, you will not say yes. If you do, you'll regret it." She grabbed her keys and headed out the door, me following behind.

Once I arrived at school, it was 7:45, which means I have fifteen minutes to spare. Thank god we left early today because I hate rushing to class. Since I had time to spare, I took my time walking to the entrance. I looked around my surroundings. Noticing that everyone had their own little groups, talking, laughing, not caring about anything at this moment. My smile faltered. I just wish I had at least one best friend, I don't need twenty. I snapped out of my thoughts when I suddenly stumbled to the ground, books flying around. "Oh, gosh! I am so sorry. Here let me help you with those," a voice said. I slowly sat up, my hand reaching towards my head. "No, don't worry. You don't have to do that," I said. "It's alright, I want to," mystery man said. I finally looked up, and saw big, oval-shaped, dark brown (almost black) eyes. I quietly gasped. Sebastian Penhallow. I am so dead. "Are you alright?" he asked, arms reaching toward me with my books. I hesitantly took my books and stood up. "Uh, uh I think so," I responded. _Nice, good response. _

"I really am sorry about that. I wasn't looking ahead," he said, eyes boring into mine, ends of his mouth curling up slowly. "It's fine, really. I'm used to it," I said. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said. I looked around us, and noticed that everyone's eyes were staring at the both of us. I looked back at him. "U-u-uh, thank you for helping me with my books. I really appreciate it." I nodded goodbye and quickly walked into the school. Somehow I got the feeling that he was watching me leave.

* * *

_Third Person's POV_

Sebastian couldn't help but stare after Arianna. There was something about her today that seemed different. Not that he ever noticed, or cared. He just never thought this way about anyone before. It felt weird and different, but in a good way. He was snapped out of his thoughts when someone clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey man, what's going on?" Alec said. Sebastian slightly shook his head and turned to face one of his best friends. "What? Oh, not much. Hey, have you notice anything different about Clary's sister?" On the outside, Alec was confused, but on the inside, he was concerned. "No, why? Nobody cares about her enough to notice. And why would _you _care? Of all people, you're the one who hates her the most. Actually, Jace does, but you come in a close second," Alec said. "I don't care. I was just asking a question. By the angle, can't a guy be curious?" Sebastian said and quickly walked inside.

Alec suddenly got the feeling that he didn't believe his second best friend. Sebastian was acting strange. He knew when Sebastian was lying. He would blink multiple times at once and put his hands on his hips. Then again, he was questioning Arianna. Well, he always questioned her, but in a bad way. This time, it sounded like he was…concerned about her. Now Alec was getting worried. To get his head cleared, Alec walked inside the school and searched for Ari. He looked around and spotted her by her locker on the right side of the hall. Suddenly, he smiled. Ever since he talked with her yesterday on the way and at auditions, he couldn't get her off of his mind. He felt different. As soon as he started walking towards her, the first bell rang. He stopped in his tracks and saw Ari shutting her locker and turn away, walking to homeroom. He sighed. Well, hopefully he'll get a chance to talk to her during passing period.

* * *

_Ari's POV_

The first bell rang, so I shut my locker and headed to homeroom. Once I got there, the whole room fell silent and all eyes landed on me. I stopped. Soon, all I could hear was whispering and the sound of my heart beating rapidly. "All right children, settle down and take you're seats so we can listen to morning announcements," Mr. Hodge said. _Saved by the bell. _I quickly walked to my seat, sat down, and lowered my head. _Why were they looking at me? And what were they whispering about? I hadn't done anything wrong, well not that they know of. _The second bell rang, and right after the intercom beeped, indicating morning announcements. They were mostly all the same. Sports meetings, lunch menu, different clubs, and upcoming assemblies.

I kept my head lowered, trying to block out the constant stares. Suddenly, a paper was thrown on my desk. I slowly looked up, noticing that everyone averted their eyes quickly. Hesitantly, I took the paper and unfolded it. It read:

_Uh, oh, little sis _

_better sleep with one eye open_

_the boogeyman is coming out_

_and it's not just at night ;)_

_- C_

My eyes widened at the threat. I quickly scrunched up the paper and threw it in my bag. Thankfully, the bell rang for homeroom to end. Grabbing my bag, I rushed out of my seat and out the door, heading to my next class. I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling very vulnerable. I know what Clary could do, and if I do anything to upset her or disobey her, there would be sever consequences. As I was walking to class, I heard footsteps behind me. I looked down, not wanting to talk to anyone today, not after that little note.

"Ari!" someone yelled. It was Alec. "Please, Alec, not now," I said, not even turning around and kept walking. Suddenly, Alec grabbed my arm and pulled me around a corner. "What did that note say?" he asked out of the blue. I opened my mouth to answer, but no words came out. "Look, I saw you okay? You looked….terrified," he said. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm sorry, but why do you care? I mean, you haven't spoken to me our whole lives. You've been at my house for as long as I can remember, I see you practically every day, we have almost every class together since kindergarden. I just….I can't do this, Alec." I was about to walk away when Alec stopped me. "What do you mean you can't do this? And what do you mean by this? Talking? Actually being with people? And what about yesterday when we were walking to auditions? We got to know each other in just a few minutes, and now it feels like we've know each other our whole lives. Please, can we make this work? Be friends?"

His eyes never strayed from mine the whole time he said his little speech. I thought about it. Yes, I did want to be friends with him. To be honest, I've always tried talking to him, but whenever I had the chance to, Clary and her friends show up and kick me out. I've always wanted a friend: someone to talk to whenever I needed someone, someone to just be good company, someone to share secrets with and they won't judge you. I feel like Alec could be that friend, but then….I think back to Clary's note in homeroom. "Alec, I've always wanted to be friends with you, or at least talk to you. But, this just can't work. I don't belong in your world, or anyone's really. Please, let's just not talk anymore and go back to normal, pretend that this never happened," I said. My eyes started to sting as I told him. I pushed past Alec and quickly headed to my first class, trying so desperately hard not to look back.

* * *

_Alec's POV_

How was my day you asked? It sucked. After my encounter with Ari after homeroom this morning, there was nothing in the world that could get my attention. I sat with my friends at lunch, but I didn't talk the whole time. The only thing that they manage to get out of me was a nod. Today, after school, was the second 'audition' if you want to call it that. I'm not entirely sure what we're supposed to do today. All I know is that Ari will be there, and it will be extremely hard to be in the same room. As I entered the auditorium, my eyes immediately rolled over to Ari. I could not get that girl out of my head. I went on stage and stood next to my friends.

"Alright, let's get down to business. I called you all here today because all of you have gained a roll for the fall musical," Mrs. Hernondale said. Everyone cheered and clapped. "Everyone please line up and I will tell you who you will be playing." All of us came downstage and lined up in no particular order. "Magnus Bane, you will be playing Andre. Maia Roberts, you will be playing Carlotta's maid. Clary Morgenstern, you will be playing Carlotta. Isabelle Lightwood, you will be playing Meg Giry. Jace Wayland, you will be playing Firmin. Emma Carstairs, you will be playing Carlotta's seamstress. Julian Blackthorn, you will be playing Piangi. Jordan Kyle, you will be playing Reyer. Aline Penhallow, you will be playing Carlotta's wigmaker. Kaelie Whiteswood, you will be playing Madam Giry. Now, for the lead roles. Sebastian Penhallow, you will be playing Raoul. Arianna Morgenstern, you will be playing Christine, and last but certainly not least, Alec Lightwood, you will be playing the Phantom. Congratulations! I will see you next week. I will email you all the schedule for rehearsal. You may all go home," Mrs. Hernondale said.

I couldn't believe what she said. Me? Playing Christine? That has been a dream of mine ever since I watched the Phantom of the Opera for the first time. I can't believe it's actually happening. But then, I thought about who was playing the phantom. By the angel! That means I fall in love with him, but at least I don't have to kiss him. I looked over at Alec. Hazel and blue clashed in a stare. Looks like the whole not talking thing is out of the question…for now.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oooooh! Things are getting heated up! Hope you guys liked chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to write this. I was really caught up on Gossip Girl, and for the record that show really helped me write this chapter. Please please please please review! You know you love me, XOXO Chapter 3!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own the Mortal Instruments or Phantom of the Opera

**Author's Note: **Just a heads up, I am practically using the stage performance from Phantom of the Opera: Performed at the Royal Albert Hall. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you do before reading the rest of the story because I'm using their expressions and costumes from them. I do not own that obviously. You can watch it on Youtube I believe or Netflix, Netflix definitely has it. PLEASE WATCH IT! It will really help you imagine what I'm trying to describe for the performance in here. Thank you! I'll stop talking now. Oh, and one more thing, I am soooooo sorry it took foooorever writing this chapter and it's short. I just did not know what to do with chapter 4. I hope you guys still like it. Ok, now I'm done. Enjoy chapter 4!

**Chapter 4**

_Alec's POV_

Rehearsals started the week after auditions were held. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday after school at 4:00 we would rehearse in the auditorium on stage. The first couple of week we rehearsed without costumes, just to get an idea of were to be, when to sing, and when to exit. The worst part about operas is that they sing basically for the whole performance. I mean, shouldn't we save our voices for the actually day of the performance? Anyway, the Monday after auditions, I went down to the auditorium with the script in hand. I've seen the movie before, so I have an understanding of what the songs are supposed to sound like.

Once I got there, it was like a zoo. Mrs. Hernondale was already giving orders to people on where to go and when to start. When I came on stage, she sighed in relief. "Oh, Alec, thank god you're here. We need to start working on the first scene I have planned today," she said. "What scene would that be, Mrs. Hernondale?" I asked. She was searching through papers on her desk in front of the stage. "Ah, here it is. We're starting with the scene where the phantom persuades Christine to join him in his underground layer. Do you know what I'm talking about?" I nodded. "Isn't that the theme song of the musical?" Mrs. Hernondale chuckled. "Yes, now Arianna is backstage. Could you go get her for me please?" I sighed, but I obeyed her command. As I went backstage, I saw Ari sitting on the ground practicing her lines. I smiled to myself. "Hey, Mrs. Hernondale wants us on stage," I said to her.

Ari looked up and nodded. "Alright, I'm coming. I was just practicing," she said. She stood up and we walked together out on stage. "Ah, my beautiful lead roles. Come, come, we have much to do," Mrs. Hernondale said, and beckoned for us to come downstage. "Good, now, I want you two to start at the part where Raoul just left her room and the phantom starts singing. Alright?" We both nod and get into position. Ari sits on her fake vanity and looks into the mirror. I go behind the big, tall, mirror that's behind her and wait for my cue. Sebastian, who plays Raoul, kneels next to Ari and looks up at her while he sings his part. I feel a slight pang of jealousy. I know it's just acting, but sometimes I've heard that actors and actresses fall in love during rehearsal. Ari began with her part. "Father said, "When I'm in Heaven child, I will send the angel of music to you. Well, father is dead, Raoul, and I have been visited by the angel of music." Sebastian smiles. "No doubt of it. And now, we go to supper." Ari looks frightened. "No, Raoul. The angel of music is very strict." Sebastian didn't look convinced. "Well, I shall not keep you up late. You must change, I must get my hat. Two minutes, Little Lottie." He laughed and left the scene.

My part's coming really quick. I take a deep breath and wait for my cue. I look out and see that Ari stood up and tried to convince Sebastian not to go, but he already left. "Raoul!" she gives up, and sits back down. "Things have changed, Raoul." This is it. I take another deep breath and sing it out. "Insolent, boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" Wow, that was deep. "And, cut! Good job everyone, let's take five and we'll continue where we left off. That was an amazing start Alec. That's the perfect tone for the phantom's voice," Mrs. Hernondale said. I step out from behind the mirror and walk on stage. Ari is still sitting by the vanity set. Her head is bowed and eyes half way closed. I take a deep breath and walk up to her.

"Uh, hey. That was pretty good acting there," I said. Wow, really? That's what I came up with. Ari looked up and sadly smiled. "Thanks. I'm just nervous about the singing parts, which is pretty much the whole entire musical." She chuckles. I pat her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll do great. I love your singing." Then I realized what I just said. I gave myself a mental face-palm. "Um, I mean, you sing really well and I've never heard you crack, so, uh… I'm just gonna go to the dressing room really quick. I forgot something in there," I said. By the angel, I probably sound like an idiot right now. "Oh, okay. I'll just be here then," she said. I smile shyly and quickly walk out of this awkward situation. Once I was behind the curtain, I face-palmed myself. "Hey, Alec," Sebastian said as he walked up to me.

"Hey, Seb. Nice job out there. You really looked convincing. You know it's just rehearsal right?" I asked. He chuckles. "I know. I can't believe that I have to pretend to be in love with…her. I'd rather be an understudy." I could feel my blood boiling slowly inside. "Well, it's not like you have to date her outside of rehearsals. That's why it's called acting," I said. He crosses his arms and leans against the wall. "Yea, but still. I have to sing some shitty love song with her and then I have to, ugh, kiss her not once, but at least three times. It's humiliating, and the worst part is that the whole school is going to see it. I dread coming to rehearsals everyday," he said. Well, that sounded a little harsh. Ari's not bad at all really. "Hey, can we switch roles?" he suddenly asked. My eyes widen slightly. "What? No. Being the villain is awesome, plus I get to wear a black cloak, which is really badass. Anyways, Ari's character falls in love with the phantom even though she marries Raoul in the end." He looks at me like I'm crazy. "I have a sister, okay? I know a thing or two," I said.

"No, I know that, but you just called the weirdo by her name? So, what? Are you two buddy buddy or something? Have you been hanging out with her?" he said. I tried to look as innocent as possible. "Psht, me? Hang out with her? Never in a million years. What's wrong with calling people by their names? It doesn't mean we're friends because we're not." He stares me down, searching for a speck of betrayal. "Fine, but I'm watching you, Alec. If I see you with her other than rehearsals, there will be serious consequences. You're one of my best friends, I don't want you getting sucked into her alien world," he said. I rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, that won't be a problem." He nods in agreement. "Good, now I believe it's your part," he says and walks away. As if on cue, Mrs. Hernondale shouts out, "Alright, breaks over. Let's get started with the scene. Alec, Ari, I want you two on stage since it's only you guys for this part." I sigh, this is going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Same as the last chapter

**Author's Note: **First off, sorry I haven't been updating very much. I've recently moved into college, so I've been busy getting to know the campus and my classes. Anyway, hopefully I don't get too busy with homework and stuff. Here is chapter five! I hope you guys like it, and if you have any ideas for this story, please feel free to PM me. I would love to hear them and I am open to anything. Thanks for being so patient with me! I love you guys, you're the best.

**Chapter 5**

_Ari's POV_

Weeks have passed by without speaking to Alec. It's been hard, I have to admit, but it's for the best. He was the only person who actually made a conversation with me, and not be so cruel. Alec's very different from the people he hangs out with. Why does he even hang out with them? Yea, he's part of the rich family group, but why do all rich people have to hang out together? It just doesn't make any sense to me. I know my family is part of it too, but obviously I wouldn't even want to be part of that group if I had the chance. Things were pretty much going back to normal. Each morning before school, my sister made it clear that the only time I could talk to someone was during rehearsals or if a teacher asked me a question during class. Other than that, I'm dead silent. Yup, this was life.

It's actually not so bad in a way. I just wish I had at least one friend to talk to. I don't need a group of friends like Clary has, just one best friend is all I need. Someone I can go to if I need help, or have company, or just to talk and hang out. That's really all I want in life. But sadly, even if I could talk to people, no one would want to talk back. I hear them whispering in the halls when I walk by. They all say I'm a freak and a misfit. They say I don't belong in this school, let alone world. No one wants me, or cares about me. I'm useless and worthless, just a waste of time and space.

Maybe it's true. Why am I in this world? As my parents say, I'm a mistake, wasn't meant to be here. I don't know what I want to do later on in my life. Sure, acting is fun and all, but that's not what I would want as a permanent job. But for some time, I've always wanted to be a dancer. I would practice in my room at home when my chores were finished and homework done. I put on my earbuds so my family wouldn't hear me and start flowing with the music. That was the time that I really appreciated and enjoyed. Not having a care in the world in that moment. Ever since I can remember, I've always danced in my room when no one was either in the house or wanted me to do chores. I guess you could say that is what I want to do. I can't wait for college so I can live on my own and get out of that house.

Sometimes during my study hall, the dance studio is always empty so I go in there and practice my dancing. Students are allowed to go in their whenever they want as long as there's no class in there. It was fourth period, which means I have lunch after this, so I quickly got out of Physics class and headed towards the studio. Every now and then, I would look behind me to make sure no one was watching. Once it was clear, I opened the door and stepped inside, leaving the door slightly ajar in the process. I set my backpack in a corner and went to the stereo. I plugged in my iPod and turned it on to "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry. It's a great stress reliever song, so I decided to do it today. I started off the song not doing anything, but once the lyrics were sung, I let my body flow through the music. Thank god no one comes in here at this time, so I have nothing to worry about. The music wasn't too loud, as to not disturb anyone.

* * *

_Alec's POV_

I noticed Ari leaving Physics class quickly, like she had a place to go to in a hurry. I packed up my stuff and said bye to my friends until lunch time. Once I was out of their sight, I quickly followed the direction in which Ari went to. I know spying and eavesdropping is a no, but I couldn't help but wonder. She's been doing this since school started. Yes, I've noticed. To be honest, I've always noticed her through the years. I always wanted the chance to talk to her, but whenever I do, either Clary or my other friends interfere. It's really annoying because I've always had a crush on Ari and I want to tell her, but we never have the chance to talk. Now that we talked at auditions and doing rehearsals together, I want an opportunity to speak. This should be my chance.

I followed Ari all the way to the dance studio. I raised my eyebrows. Why is she at the dance studio? I hid behind a corner and noticed her checking to make sure no one was late. She slide inside the room, leaving the door ajar. The bad thing about dance studios is that there are mirrors EVERYWHERE, so it's hard to sneak up on someone in that room. But, I tried my best and hid behind the door, moving my head every now and then to look inside. Soon enough, I heard music coming from inside. I recognized the song. It was from that Katy Perry woman. "Dark Horse" I think is the name of the song. I tried to peak inside, and to my luck, she was facing away from the door and her eyes were closed by the looks of it in the mirror. She soon started moving gracefully according to the music.

Then, she started dancing when the chorus came on. I've seen her dance before, once in her room at her house. In my defense, I heard music from another room and curiosity took the better of me. I was eight years old, anyway. Kids are curious. She looks so calm and collective when she dances. The ends of my mouth began to curl up before I could stop them. The song was soon ending. She ended the song laying on her back on the ground. The room became quiet, the only sound was her heavy breathing. Her eyes were closed the whole time, so she didn't see me at all. Thank the angle. Well, now that my job is done, I stood up straight from the door. Unfortunately, the door creaked when I moved and I cringed. I heard footsteps coming and a worried looking Ari appeared in front of me. "Alec?" she said. Shit, I was in deep trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Phantom of the Opera: Royal Albert's Hall version.

**Author's Note: **Again, I strongly recommend you readers to watch the Phantom of the Opera: Royal Albert's Hall version. I want to imagine the musical from that with the costumes, sets and how the actors do it. I love that version and it's WAY better than the 2004 movie. Please, please, please watch it before I go any further with the story. It will help a lot when you read the chapter when they do the musical. Thank you! Alright, I'm done talking. Here is chapter 6!

**Chapter 6**

_Ari's POV_

The song ended. I was lying on the floor, breathless, by the time the song ended. I took the extra time to calm down and breath normally, before I got up and grabbed my iPod from the speaker. As I was getting my backpack, I heard a creak coming from the door. I slowly exited the dance studio and came face to face with a worried Alec. Crap, was he here the whole time? Did he see me dancing in there? "Alec?" I said. He straightened up, and smiled nervously. "Hehe, hey Ari. I was just, uh…..um," he trailed off, obviously he didn't have a good excuse as to why he was here. "Were you here the whole time?" I asked. Alec put his hands on his hips and snorted. "Psht, no. What, what makes you say that?" he looked around nervously.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You know you're a really bad liar." His sky blue eyes travel to my hazel ones. "How do you know?" he asked. I swung my backpack on my shoulder. I couldn't look at him when I answered. "Your eyes look around when you talk," I said. He crossed his arms over his chest. "They do not," he said. I chuckled. "I think I've been around you long enough for me to notice when you lie." Then I just realized what I said. I look up at him and he's somewhat smiling. "You notice?" he asked. I roll my eyes. "Oh please, it's kind of hard to miss." Soon, there's a silence between us. Alec was the first one to break it. "Ari, this is ridiculous. I don't care if you're not allowed to talk to anyone. That's just not right. Who cares what Clary says? I never really liked her anyway. I only put up with her because she's Jace's girlfriend and he's my best friend. Your Clary's sister, why shouldn't you be allowed to socialize?" he finished his little speech.

I didn't realize he was approaching me the whole time he was talking. "Because I ruin her reputation, that's why. I'm too much of a nerd and freak to be able to talk to anyone, according to her," I said. Alec suddenly grabbed my shoulders. "You're not a nerd, or a freak. Do not believe a word she says. You're an amazing person. You're smart, talented, pretty, kind. Heck, I would love to have you as a friend, even if I didn't know you," he said. By the time he finished, all I could think about was, _he said I was pretty. _I smiled up at him. "You really think so?" I asked, just to be sure. He smile too and grabbed my chin. "I know so. So, forget about what Clary said. I mean, we see each other everyday because of rehearsals. If I'm going to pretend to be in love with you, I want to get to know you, what do you say? Can we start over?"I hesitated, before replying. Then I started chuckling. "What's so funny?" Alec asked. I crossed my arms. "You make pretending to fall in love with me sound so complicated," I said. Alec chuckled. "Trust me, it's a lot easier than you think." I blush. He soon let's go of me and steps back a little. "Um, I'll see you in class?" he said. I nodded. "Yea." He smiles. "Okay, well, I'll see you around," he says and turns to walk away. As soon as he was out of sight, I sighed. I think being just friends is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

* * *

_Alec's POV_

I was way too close on telling Ari that I love her. I hope she didn't figure it out, yet. As I entered the cafeteria, someone tackled me from the back. "Hey, man. Where have you been?" It was Jace. I shrugged. "Just talking with Ari," I answered truthfully. I didn't care anymore about what they said. Jace raised his eyebrows. "Who?" he asked. I stopped in my tracks. "Ari? Arianna? Clary's sister?" I said. Jace held up a hand. "Clary doesn't have a sister. What are you talking about?" he said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? Clary never mentioned to you that she has a sister?" Jace shook his head. "Clary says she doesn't have a sister. I don't know what Clary you're talking about, but my Clary doesn't have siblings." My mouth dropped in disgust. "Where is Clary?" I asked. Jace pointed to a table in a corner. "Over there, why?" I clenched my fists and stomped over to Clary, passing by a confused looking Jace.

As soon as I reached the table, I grabbed Clary's arm and dragged her just outside of the cafeteria doors. She yanked her arm out of my grasp. "What was that for Alec?" she asked. I whisper yelled. "You're telling everyone that you don't have a sister? What the hell is that all about?" She crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're talking about." I rolled my eyes. "This has gone way too far, Clary. How can you treat Ari like that? What would your parents say?" I asked. She put her hands on her hips. "This is none of your business, Alec. This is a family matter." I snorted. "What do you know about family? And besides, Ari told me what you said to her about socializing." Her eyes widened. She looked around to make sure no one was listening. She whispered anyway. "For your information, my parents think the same thing. Arianna wasn't supposed to be born. They only wanted one child, me. My parents don't believe in abortion, so they kept her instead. I never wanted siblings. I love being an only child. I get what ever I want, and I get the attention I need. All of that changed when she came along," she finished.

The more she spoke, the more mad I got. "So, what? You and your parents just pretend she doesn't exist? That's really sick. How can you treat a person that way? If your parents didn't want her, the least they could have done was give her up for adoption. Take her to a better home for her. I'm sure she'd rather live in a place where she's not even related to the family than live with you." Clary snorted. "Believe me, I've been begging my parents to do that, but they kept her instead." That part confuses me. "Why? Why put her through that?" I asked. "Don't ask me, ask my beloved parents. They are the ones who made the stupid decision. By the way, why did Arianna tell you? It's not like you two are buddy-buddy, hell she's not buddies with anyone. So why would she tell you? Have you been interacting with her?" I sighed, this has gone too far.

"Look, Clary. We're all human beings, including Arianna. If you're going to treat her or anyone differently, then I'm afraid we can't be in the same group. It disgusts me to see people treating people like animals. Why would you treat a sister that way? Aren't sisters supposed to be like best friends?" I said. Clary frowns. "Not if your parents don't want them," she whispers. "Who cares what your parents say? Can you at least try to be nice to her? At least talk to her. I can tell she's desperate for a friend," I said. "Well, it seems like you've got the friend part covered," she said. I frowned. "Yea, right…friends." Suddenly, Clary gasped. "You like her don't you?" I looked at her surprised. "What makes you think that?" I said innocently. She snorts. "Please, I know a love-sick puppy face when I see one. So, how about we make a bet?" she said. I raise my eyebrows. "What kind of bet?" She smiles. "If I try and talk to her, you have to tell Arianna how you really feel. Then, she'll get a friend and a boyfriend. How's that for a prize?" she said. At first, I didn't believe Clary would actually talk to her sister. "What makes you think you do your part first? You can't go back on your word once we've made a deal," I said. She rolles her eyes. "I won't. So, do we have a deal?" she stuck out her hand for me to shake. I hesitated for a moment, but shook it anyway. "We have a deal," I said.

Clary smiles. "Good, now, I'm going to start my part right away. The quicker we become friends, the quicker it is for you to declare your love," she says dramatically. Now I roll my eyes. "Okay, okay, whatever you say, Shakespeare." She giggles. "I believe sisters say this to their younger sisters when a guy loves them…..you hurt her then I hurt you." I chuckle. "Something like that." She smiles again. "Alrighty, then. I'll see you later." She waves goodbye and takes off. Great, now I need to think of a speech to say to Ari when my part comes up.

* * *

_Clary's POV_

Maybe if I knew my sister more, I would probably know where she would be at this time during the day. I left the cafeteria after my talk with Alec to go looking for her. Alec's right. I should be nicer to my sister. She is family after all, right? Alec's and my talk really changed me. It made me realize how awful I treated her, at home and school. Now I feel terrible. I'm terrible. Maybe if I start treating her differently in a good way, then mom and dad will too. I look all around the school to find her. She wasn't in the library, or the computer lab, or the gym, or the swimming pool, or the quad, or in any empty classroom. Where could she be? Soon, the bell rang signaling lunch is over. Oh, well, I guess I'll see her in a class or at home after school.

I went to my locker to grab my books for my last couple of classes, and went to sixth period. British Literature with Mr. Blackthorn. This was my favorite class because Mr. Blackthorn makes the subject entertaining. As soon as I entered the classroom, I went to my usual desk in the middle row towards the left side of the room. I set my stuff down on my desk and sat. I opened up a notebook and started doodling out of boredom. None of my friends were in this class, sadly. As I looked up to see the time on the clock, I saw Arianna walk in the room and sit down just a couple of desks away. My jaw dropped. I completely forgot she was in this class. We still had five minutes before class started, so I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and crumbled it into a ball. I threw it at Arianna. She didn't even flinch, or turn around for that matter.

I frowned. I think she thinks that I'm messing with her. People were still walking into the room and finding their seats. I lifted my hand and cupped the side of my mouth and whispered. "Psst, Arianna!" She slowly turned around, and looked at me like I had two heads. I smiled and waved at her. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. Damn, am I the only one in my family who can't raise an eyebrow? "Hi," I said to her. Her expression turned into shock. "Um….hi?" she said. I was about to say something else, but the second bell rang, indicating that class has started. Arianna turned back around and faced the front. Damn! Well, at least I said hi. That's a start!

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hopefully, this chapter was long enough for you guys. Sorry that the last couple of chapters were short. I just had minor writer's block.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Mortal Instruments or Phantom of the Opera

**Author's Note: **Hi, y'all! So so so so so sorry for taking so long updating this chapter. I've recently got addicted to this show called Supernatural, and I've been watching it nonstop, but that shouldn't be an excuse for not writing. I promise to try and make time for writing this story as I have an awesome fan who writes a review for every chapter. Thank you **AndyAshleyJakeJinxxCCPatchJace** for reviewing all of my chapters! You've been awesome! Anyway, enough talk. Let's read! Here's chapter 7.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Ari's POV_

I couldn't pay attention to the rest of class. All I could think about is Clary actually saying hi to me, and I don't think it was forced. She even smiled and waved. I thought I was hallucinating or something. "Alright class, your homework for tomorrow is to read the introduction on Geoffrey Chaucer. We will be reading some of his Canterbury Tales for the next couple of days, and there will be a test on Chaucer and the Tales at the end of the week. Have a good rest of the day," Mr. Blackthorn announced just before the bell rang. I snapped out of my thoughts, and began packing my things into my backpack. I have one more class for today, and I was not looking forward to it. I got out of my seat and followed the rest of the class out the door.

As I was heading to Chemistry class at the end of the hall, someone from out of the blue grabbed me from behind and shoved me around the corner, out of sight from anyone. Just out of instinct, I wanted to scream, but the person covered my mouth with their hand. "That's not necessary." It was a male's voice. I recognized it anywhere though. Struggling was not helping in this situation. Sebastian's face was so close to mine that I could feel his breath. "You think you can just wiggle your way into our world? That's right. I saw you talking with Alec, and not just during stupid rehearsals. Who gave you the right to talk to us? It certainly wasn't me. If I ever see you talking to him or any of us again, I'll get you. Rehearsals is the ONLY exception," he said. He suddenly looks down at my arm, then back up at me. "One more thing," he says and suddenly lifts up my sleeve. "I know your dirty little secret. You keep this charade up, and I'll spill."

He finally let's go of me and quickly walks away. I froze. How…..how does he know? Has he seen them during rehearsals or something? Shit! Now my life is basically in his hands. What am I supposed to do now? I suddenly wasn't feeling well, and raced down the hall to the front office. The person at the front desk looked up from her computer and smiled. "Hello, how can I help you?" she asked politely. I took a deep breath. "Hi, um, I'm not feeling very well. Is there any chance for me to leave and go home early?" I begged. I can see the pity in her eyes. "Yes, of course. Who is your teacher for your next class so I can inform them?" I racked through my brain. "Um, it's Mr. Branewell, AP Chemistry," I said. She nodded and started typing on her computer again. Seconds later, she looked up again. "Alright. I just informed him, and you should be good to go. Just make sure to check your homework for the class," she said. I smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you so much," I said. She smiled. "Your welcome. I hope you feel better soon." I nodded again, and quickly headed out the front doors.

* * *

_Alec's POV_

The bell rang for chemistry class. I looked to the seat next to me and found it empty. I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion. That's weird. Where's Ari? She's my chemistry partner, and she never skips class. I kept staring at the door incase she was late, but seconds passed and she never showed. I leaned my head on my hand and sulked the rest of the class. I always looked forward to this class because it's the closest I am to Ari. Sigh. I guess I'll have to wait until rehearsals later today.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I am so so so so so sorry for this incredibly short chapter and for taking too long to update. College is really taking a toll on me, and honestly I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. So so so so so so so sorry!


End file.
